


[Vid] Not Enough Whiskey

by Zeke Black (istia)



Series: Vids [11]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: A very simple vid set to a song that's been screamingChris!at me since I first heard it.
Series: Vids [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/24851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	[Vid] Not Enough Whiskey

Song: Not Enough Whiskey  
Artist: Kiefer Sutherland  
Length: 2.33 minutes

Password: chris

Download a [zip file](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7mr29uowj4mtwe6/zb-whisk.zip/file) from mediafire - 36.5mb .mp4, 640 x 480

Lyrics

note: I cut one verse from the song, plus a line from another verse, so these aren't the complete lyrics; I also cut the musical bridges:

pull the shades, lock the door  
drag your feet across the floor  
memories hang in the hall  
pull them down off the wall  
now it's done, she is gone, long gone

there's not enough whiskey in the world tonight  
not enough whiskey for you to see the light  
not enough whiskey to make it all alright  
it's time for you to say goodnight

find a match, light a smoke  
then it hits you, there's no hope  
steady hands start to shake for the hurt you can't take  
‘cause it's done, she is gone, long gone

not enough whiskey in the world tonight  
there's not enough whiskey to see the light  
not enough whiskey to make it all alright  
it's time to say goodnight

pour the drinks, throw them back  
as your heart starts to crack  
as the tears start to fall  
but it's done, she is gone, long gone

not enough whiskey in the world tonight  
there's not enough whiskey for you to see the light  
there's not enough whiskey to make it all alright  
it's time for you to say goodnight

not enough whiskey in the world tonight

there's not enough whiskey to make it all alright  
it's time to say goodnight


End file.
